videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime World RETURNS
Anime World RETURNS (Anime Warudo Ritanzu) is an anime crossover game developed by Bandai and the sequel to Anime World. The playable characters from the first game returns, with the game expanding to more anime worlds and playable characters. Summary A month after the threat of Madara Uchiha, a darker, evil version of Smartotchi, revealed to be true mastermind behind the plan to destroy the anime world emerges and sent his army of anime villains to the Animeverse while holding the real Smartotchi hostage. Mametchi must reunite with his fellow Animeverse friends to once again team-up to stop Dark Smartotchi's plan and save the entire Animeverse. Playable Characters 'Returning from the first game:' Tamagotchi! *Mametchi *Memetchi *Kuchipatchi *Lovelitchi *Melodytchi *Moriritchi *Pianitchi *Coffretchi *Kizunatchi Nichijou *Yuuko Aioi *Mio Naganohara *Mai Minakami *Nano Shinonome *Hakase *Sakamoto Lucky Star *Konata Izumi *Kagami Hiiragi *Tsukasa Hiiragi *Miyuki Takara Mitsudomoe *Mitsuba Marui *Futaba Marui *Hitoha Marui Shinryaku! Ika Musume *Ika Musume One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Portgas D. Ace Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Sai *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Hinata Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *TenTen 'New Playable Characters:' Tamagotchi! *Yumemitchi *Kiraritchi *Miraitchi *Clulutchi *Candy PakuPaku Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora the Kid *El Mata Dora *Wang Dora *Dora med-III *Dora-rinho *Dora-nichov Crayon Shin-chan *Shinnosuke Nohara *Kazama *Nene Dragon Ball *Goku Toriko *Toriko Digimon Xros Wars *Tagiru Akashi and Fumdramon *Taiki Kudou and Shoutmon Pocket Monster (Pokemon) *Pikachu Sailor Moon Kill la Kill *Ryuko Matoi (w/Senketsu) *Mako Mankanshoku *Nonon Jakuzure *Ira Gamagoori *Uzu Sanageyama *Satsuki Kiryuin (w/Junketsu) Inferno Cop *Inferno Cop K-On! *Yui Hirasawa Kill Me Baby *Sonya *Yasuna Oribe *Agiri Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica *Madoka Kaname (w/Kyubey) *Homura Akemi *Mami Tomoe *Sayaka Miki *Kyoko Sakura The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Haruhi Suzumiya *Yuki Nagato *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi Kiteretsu Daihyakka *Eichi Kite (Kiteretsu) *Korosuke *Miyoko Nanohana *Kaoru Kumoda (Butagorilla) *Kouji Tongari Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Nanoha Takamachi *Fate Testarossa To Aru no Majutsu Index *Touma Kamijou *Index *Styil Magnus *Kaori Kanzaki *Mikoto Misaka *Accelerator *Kuroko Shirai Shakugan no Shana Hayate no Gotoku Gintama Fate/stay Night *Shirou Emiya *Saber *Archer *Lancer *Ilyasviel von Einzbern and Berserker *Caster *Rider *Assassin Shingetsutan Tsukihime *Shiki Tohno *Arcuied Brunestud *Ciel *Akiha Tohno *Hisui *Kohaku *Miyako Arima *Len Cardcaptor Sakura Little Witch Academia Non-playables 'Non-playables first appearing:' Pani Poni Dash *Rebecca Miyamoto Seitokai Yakuindomo Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kotoura-san *Haruka Kotoura Saki Acchi Kocchi Azumanga Daioh Toradora! Hidamari Sketch Death Note *L *Light Fate/stay night *Rin Tosaka *Souichirou Kuzuki *Shinji Matou *Sakura Matou *Taiga Fujimura *Issei Ryuudou *Kirei Kotomine Shingetsutan Tsukihime *White Len *Neco Arc *Neco Arc Chaos *Neco Arc Destiny *Neco Arc Bubbles *Neco Arc Evolution Antagonists *'Dark Smartotchi' *'Enel' *'Cell' *'Pokemon Hunter J' *'Nui Harime' *'Ragyo Kiryuin' *'Deidara' *'Quartzmon' *'Unused Character' (mind-controlled) *'Misao Kusakabe' (mind-controlled) *'Donquixote Doflamingo' *'Charlotte' *'Hidan' *'Precia Testarossa' *'Kakuzu' *'Kizunatchi Negative' *'Gilgamesh' (brainwashed) Worlds *'World of Tamagotchi!' **DoriTama Town *'World of Nichijou' **Saitama Prefecture *'World of Lucky Star' **Saitama *'World of Mitsudomoe' **Class 6-3 *'World of Shinryaku! Ika Musume' **Lemon Beach House *'World of One Piece' **Thousand Sunny *'World of Naruto' **Konohagakure *'World of Doraemon' *'World of Crayon Shin-chan' *'World of Dragon Ball' *'World of Toriko' *'World of Digimon Xros Wars' *'World of Pocket Monsters (Pokemon)' *'World of Sailor Moon' *'World of Kill la Kill' **Honnoji Academy *'World of Inferno Cop' *'World of K-On!' *'World of Kill Me Baby' *'World of Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica' *'World of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' *'World of Kiteretsu Daihyakka' *'World of Pani Poni Dash' *'World of Seitokai Yakuindomo' *'World of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni' **Hinamizawa *'World of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha' *'World of To Aru no Majutsu Index' **Academy City *'World of Shakugan no Shana' *'World of Hayate no Gotoku' *'World of Gintama' *'World of Kotoura-san' *'World of Saki' *'World of Acchi Kocchi' *'World of Azumanga Daioh' *'World of Toradora!' *'World of Hidamari Sketch' *'World of Death Note' *'World of Fate/stay night' (halfly representing the Nasuverse) **Fuyuki City *'World of Shingetsutan Tsukihime' (halfly representing the Nasuverse) **Misaki Town *'World of Cardcaptor Sakura' *'Scrambled Animeverse' Others: *'World of Katsudo Sashin' Anime Special Tie-ins There are several ti-in anime TV Specials, serving as a bridge between the first and second game. *'Kill la Kill vs. Kill Me Baby' *'K-On! vs. Sailor Moon: The Music of Fate' *'Digimon Xros Wars vs. Pocket Monster: XY' *'Doraemon vs. Inferno Cop' *'Inferno Cop vs. Kill la Kill' *'Pani Poni Dash x Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica' *'Kill la Kill x Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica: The End of Magic' *'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya x Kiteretsu Daihyakka' *'Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Kill la Kill: Save All Magical Girls' *'Crayon Shin-chan x Kill Me Baby: The Great Encounter' *'Anime World: The Anime Special! Prelude to All' Trivia *The World of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha in the game took place in the second series, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. *The World of Katsudo Sashin is based on the rumored first Japanese animation Katsudo Sashin. It should be noted that the name Katsudo Sashin is a temporary name for the old animation. *Most of the enemies are consisted of witches (from Madoka Magica), corrupted Jewel Seeds (from Lyrical Nanoha, negative energies (from Sailor Moon) and Life Fibres (from Kill la Kill). Interesting to know, these are from magical girl anime series. *There is a reference to Haruhi and Konata having the same voice actress when they are paired up in a level in Haruhi's world. It is noted that several references to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in made in Lucky Star. *The characters of Fate/stay night and Shinsetsugan Tsukihime are drawn with their art style from the parody anime Carnival Phantasm despite being represented from those animes. It is currently unknown why. **The Tsukihime Characters are also voiced by the voice actors who voice them in the fighting game Melty Blood and Carnival Phantasm (this is noticed by Gintoki from Gintama). **Due to Fate/stay night and Tsukihime taking place in the same universe, the playable characters simply travel to the setting of Tsukihime:- Misaki Town. **Despite that the Nasuverse is represented halfly as the 2003 Tsukihime anime, characters from Kagetsu Tohya and Melty Blood appears. Category:Fan games